Teen Titans Valentines Day
by TotallyR-S101
Summary: It's VALENTINES DAY! And the Teen Titans are in! Will Starfire and Robin have thier valentines kiss? Will BB and Rae get together?And...WHO IS CUPID! Read to find out.


The Teen Titan's Valentines Day!!!

Today is the day. The day when I, Slade Wilson will do good. Today is-

"Valentines Day!!!" Slade sings as he twirls around.

-Theme Song-...///////"1.2.3.4.Go! TEEN TITANS!!!"

It was 5:00 in the morning and Starfire was zipping up and down placing decorations and hearts everywhere in the dark common room.

"GLORIOUS!!! I AM DONE!!!" She said joyously.

"Done what?" Somebody asked behind her.

Starfire's smile grew and she turned around to her lovable boyfriend.

"Greetings Robin!!!" She yelled cheerfully."It's a surprise,so no lights until everybody is here!"

"Can't wait." Robin smiled. "Hey Star. I was wondering if you want to...if would be...my valentine?"

"OF COURSE!!!" Starfire yelled.

They both looked at eachother and learned close.

"Hey y'all!!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!" Cyborg yelled as the lights flew on.

"Woah." Beast Boy said in awe as he looked around.

Everybody looked too except Starfire who looked at her friends happily.

There were hearts and cupids everywhere. A HUGE sign that read "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!" strenched across all three windows.

"Did you do this all by yourself Star?" Robin asked still looking around.

Starfire giggled."And More!"

She flew to the kitchen and brought over choclates,cakes,cookies and treats of all sorts,even some tofu cakes!

"Wow."Raven said.

"LOOKS YUMMY!!!" Cyborg yelled mouth watering.

"YOU EVEN MADE TOFU CAKES!!!" Beast Boy yelled mouth also watering.

Starfire set the treats on the table. Beast Boy and Cyborg went right to it,Raven even sat down to have a taste.

"Wow! This is amazing Star!!!"Robin said.

"Want to know what is more amazing?" Starfire whispered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"This."Starfire leaned closer to him as Robin did the same. 1cm.

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Probably valentines from my many fan-girls!" Beast Boy said and jumped up to open the door.

"You only one fan-girl BB. Your MOM!" Cyborg joked.

Beast Boy stucked his togue out at Cyborg then opened the door.

"Hello Titans." A familiar voice said.

"Slade." Robin growled.

"Robin don't be rude. After all it's-"

"VALENTINES DAY!!!" Slade sang,hopping into the light.

The Titans stood still, mouths agape. Slade was wearing a DIAPER!!! AND WINGS!!! And he had a pink bow and arrow in his hands. He still had his mask on but on it was two blush marks where Slade's cheeks would be.

"Slade?" Raven asked.

"WOW! What beautiful decorations!" Slade yelled running around. "I got some treats anybody want any!?!"

Slade strenched his hands out relvealing almost 100 choclate suckers!!! (I LOVE THOSE!!!)

Cyborg walked over about to grab one then remebered who this was.

"They aren't poisoned,are they?" He asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Slade yelled.

Cyborg used a scaner in his eye. "Nope. Not poisoned! Give me one!"

Beast Boy ran over. "DUDE! DON'T EAT 'EM ALL!!!"

"Ok. I think I'm gonna puke. Just the thought of Valentines makes me sick but seeing this-Ok.I'm gone." Raven said and headed out the door.

"Yes. This is very creepy. Slade is acting gay yes?" Starfire said.

"Ya." Robin said then he felt something prick his butt.

Starfire giggled. "It seems Robin you got hit by cupid's arrow!"

Robin looked at her then to the ground where a pink arrow lay. He looked behind him to see Slade bow still pointing at him.

Robin smirked and looked at Starfire."I guess I fall in love with the first person I saw."

Starfire smiled. They leaned closer together...

"Dudes! WHERE'S RAVEN!?!" Beast Boy asked.

"In her room."Robin answered.

Beast Boy smiled he grabbed the arrow on the ground and ran out the door.

"What do you think Beast Boy is going to do?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing good." Robin said.

'Honey,why you callin' me so late. It's kinda hard to talk right now...'

Robin and Starfire looked toward the kitchen where Slade and Cyborg stood next to a boombox.

"We are gonna get more choclates! Later!" Cyborg yelled as he and Slade ran out the door.

'Honey,why you cryin' is everything ok. I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud...'

Robin turned to Starfire and stucked out his hand. "May I have this dance."

Starfire smiled and took it.

'Oh well...My girl's in the next room somethime I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on...'

Robin ans Starfire danced around in circles.

"Happy Valentines Day Star." Robin whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Robin." Starfire whispered back.

They leaned closer together. Nobody was here to interrupt them now. Or so they thought. Pink pie all of a sudden hit the two making a big splat!

"What the!" Robin yelled.

Slade flew up to the screen.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!" He yelled and shot an arrow shattering the screen."Oops."

LOL!!! Ok. I'm not really funny but I try a attempt at a funny fic. I thought the thought of Slade being cupid made me laugh. So here is a funny valentines fic!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERBODY!!! 


End file.
